A Burning Question
by Icy Rage
Summary: After an impromptu crash on terra sahar, Aerrow finds himself with a question unanswered, and a teammate more than ready to answer it. Finn x Aerrow Slash. You have been warned. R
1. Brace For Impact

My First Storm Hawks fanfic.

Even though I was going to write a regular story, this idea for a slash story smashed into my head like a semi. I was trying to exorcise the idea out, but the plot line just crept into my head. So, try not to kick me to hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own the storm hawks, and if I did, there wouldn't be anything different, except for more episodes. No lawsuit, please. I've seen what they can do to a person, and I don't want to see what might happen to me.

(Random conversation with characters before the story)

Me: "So guys, what's up?"

Aerrow: "Not much."

Finn: "Ditto"

Me: "Did you two know that I wrote a fanfic about the Storm Hawks."

Aerrow: "Cool, do I get to save the world?"

Me: "Nope"

Finn: "Let me guess: I fall in love with a ."

Me: "Not exactly"

Finn and Aerrow in Unison: "Then what is it about."

Me: "I'll just say that it's a slash fanfic."

_Aerrow and Finn were getting a worried look on their face_

Aerrow, nervously: "Who are the people in it?"

Me: "Well, ones a shot, and one's a sky knight."

_Finn and Aerrow mulled this over for a second, then had a shocked look on their faces_

Me: So wanna read it?

Aerrow: "Whatever"

Finn: (Mischievous grin on face)

Author's Note: There is a fair amount of one on one conversation between two characters. Since you probably don't want to read who is was after every line, sometimes I will just put in a space, and you should know who is talking. Thanks

"We're all doomed," the condor's pilot shouted out.

Unlike most of the time, the rest of the Storm hawks actually agreed. The right engine was belching fire. Smoke was steadily filling up the ship, seeping in through vents, and bringing in toxic fumes with them. Unfortunately, Stork, being the merb he is, was feeling the effects of the gases first. The team leader saw that Stork was looking a little pale.

"Hey Stork, are you doing alright?" Aerrow asked, more concerned for the merb's well being than his own.

He was met with an emotionless glare from the pilot. They condor was close to out of control, and everything, including people, were sliding around with as much control as the ship. Things were falling off shelves, Piper's charts and plans were fluttering around, steam was out of ruptured pipes, red and blue lights were flashing, and the main table was creaking at its mount like at ship in a storm tied to a dock.

After gaining her bearings, Piper decided to find out why the condor was in its condition. "Stork, what happened?"

"There was an overload on power system, and the right engine caught fire," Stork replied in-between his strains to bring the ship back under control.

The pandemonium was caused by, of course, Finn. It was a very hot day, and to make matters worse, there were flying over terra sahar, the immense wasteland that it is, and it was scorching on the condor. The air conditioning had been broken last time by Finn when they had been flying this route, and the team had bought enough room air conditioners for everyone. Of course, Finn never being satisfied with what he had, had stolen all of them while the team was a lunch.

Hoping for a blast of cool air, he turned them all on at one in his room, shorting out the system, and causing the fire in the right engine. The fire had spread so quickly in the old ship that before anybody could go down and put it out, it was to dangerous to enter the lower levels of the condor, and in the panic, nobody had remembered to activate the automatic fire suppression system.

Now in a sharp dive, the windows were filled with the sight of the vast sands of sahar. Aerrow had already lost his balance and was lying on the floor in front of the windshield, and now Finn was sliding at him. In a classic Storm Hawks scene, the two slammed into each other. The two were now bunched up in a ball, like Twister gone wrong. They had been close before, like when Aerrow had rescued Finn from the monsters of Vapos, but this was ridiculous. Strangely though, they didn't feel and immediate need to pull themselves apart, and stayed like that.

At least until Junko burst out laughing. Finn and Aerrow tried to get themselves apart, and were making progress, but what they heard next even sent waves of fear through a seemingly fearless ed leader and his team. The ground was looming more quickly into view, so close that they could make out fine details on the ground.

"Brace for impact" was the last words they heard before they crash landed into a huge, fluffy sand drift.

Even though they hit pretty hard, the upper layers of the drift were weirdly un-compacted, and gave way easily. They were safe, for now, if not being at a 30-degree tilt. Stork was still holding onto the steering hold with a grip, piper was hanging onto some random pipe on the bridge, and the rest had each found a place on the windshield, Junko sending out several spider web where he had landed. Finn had landed with his arms and legs parallel to his body. Aerrow's arms and legs were spread out at weird contorted angles, and Junko's position pretty much matched that of Aerrow.

"At least we didn't land on terra amazonia. It would have been instant ," Stork implied, seemingly unshaken by the crash.

There was not very much damage done, minus the table being launched through the windshield. Piper felt sorry for Finn and Aerrow, who had walked off to their quarters as soon as the condor had come to a complete stop. Aerrow returned to his room and found, other than a few loose things on the floor, nothing was to out of place. Finn's room was another story. He had neglected to re-bolt down his bed after he rearranged his room, and now his mattress was punctured by springs in hundreds of places, crumpled up against the bulkhead, and would be impossible to sleep on.

"Hey piper, my bed's busted," the shot called out down the hallway.

"That's alright. You can stay with Aerrow for now. We moved the old bunk bed into his room when we were cleaning out the hold"

Finn liked the sound of being roommates with his best fried and team leader, and quickly walked over to Aerrow's room. He opened up the door and upon finding nobody inside, climbed to the top bunk and made himself comfortable. Hearing the red head coming, he sat up. Walking into the room, Aerrow was talking down the hallway talking to Piper about some random thing.

"I'll have to get Stor… Finn, why are you in my room?"

"My bed was destroyed when we were flailing about in the sky, and Piper said I could stay in your room" Finn answered.

"So what your saying is you are going to move into my room, bring all your crap in here, keep me awake at night, and make this place like a sky knight academy barrack (their equivalent of a college dorm)," the red haired teen stated, trying to sound very peeved.

Finn looked down at the floor, broken hearted.

"That just about the coolest thing I've heard in a long time," Aerrow suddenly breaking the silence, pleased his little joke had worked.

"You really think so?" the asked?

"I know so," Aerrow answered, a grin across his face.

R&R please. Thanks!


	2. Flashback Time

Today was the day of the big move in. Finn was in his room, collected necessities for his stay in Aerrow's room. Gazing around, he pondered what he would need, and began to gather them in due time. He could always come back to his room for things like his razor or toothbrush, but he did want to bring a few things that he would keep at his bedside. These consisted of: a C.D. player, headphones, his C.D. wallet, several pocket reference books, and of course, his nighttime reading books (non-condensed versions of the pocket references).

Just down the hallway, Aerrow was also working in his quarters to prepare the arrival of his new roommate. Being the clean person that he is, there wasn't much in his room, and not a spec of dirt to be found. Climbing up the slightly rusted ladder of the bunk bed, he pulled himself up onto the top bunk. There were some boxes with their logo on them, filled with random assorted supplies that were moved along with the bed, and a fluffy blue sleeping radarr. Aerrow crawled over the boxes and stroked the furry animal on the back, taking the in the warm furry feel. Thinking he was being attacked, the blue creature woke up and immediately punched Aerrow in the nose.

"Radarr, what's gotten in to you?" Aerrow tried to ask, holding a bleeding nose in one hand and radarr by the scruff of his neck in the other.

His answer was a growling protest. Aerrow let the animal go, which then scampered off to some random place on the ship. Now that there was nothing else alive on the top bunk, minus himself, he could move the boxes out of the way. They had been there for a while, judging by the contrasting square imprints on the mattress where the boxes had been.

While he was moving the boxes to his closet, a picture fell out of one of the boxes. It was of him and his family when he was six. Everyone looked so happy, and everything was perfect. At least until the day when the Cyclonians had invaded.

Flashback

A lone terra broke above the clouds, Terra Atmosia. Outside of the main town there was a large neighborhood where nearly everybody on the terra lived. The houses on the street looked mainly the same, with a couple of subtle variations in color and texture. It had been planned that way, trying to bring everybody to an even level. In front of one of the houses, there was a pile of boxes, mostly labeled as "Family" in big permanent marker. Along side his father, who was dressed in his squadron's uniform for a sense of pride, Aerrow was helping to carry some of those boxes. His father had been sorting through the boxes, and finding

"Hey daddy, what's in these boxes?" a six-year-old Aerrow asked.

"Oh just some old stuff from when your mother and I were children," his father said.

Soon after saying that, his smile disappeared, a tear forming then rolling down his cheek.

"Daddy, are you crying?"

"No, I not… alright, I'm crying. It's just the though of your mother. Didn't I tell you," the father tried to get out, although it was visible that it pained him.

"What about my mommy?"

"Never mind, I tell you when you are older."

It started like the sound of a hundred bees in the distance, slowly growing. The sound got closer and closer, louder and louder. Off near the horizon, a huge fleet of Cyclonian skimmers and several cruisers was coming their way. Aerrow's dad dropped the boxes and ran back inside the house. Aerrow just stood their petrified. Among the ranks was the Dark Ace, now just a talon. He himself was much younger then he is now, then very low in the ranks.

Bursting out through the front door, Aerrow's dad came back out bearing and energy staffs and two energy blades. He handed his son an energy staff and took the blades for himself. He had trained his son in the use of such a weapon in case the Cyclonians came, and this was just the time to use that skill. Aerrow's father wasn't the only one to prepare for battle. All along the street, the men of the city readied them selves for battle. The red headed kid took up a position in the tree outside their house, while his father stood out in the open, without a hint of fear. He would soon learn to regret that decision. From his vantage point in the sky, the Dark Ace picked out his target, aimed, fired, and hit his mark. Aerrow's father was blown back from the impact and fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive.

Sever meters away, still hidden in the tree, Aerrow looked on in shock, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. Landing and dismounting their rides, several other talons picked up his father and flew him back to the ship as a prisoner of war. The rest of the talons, on the other hand, continued the invasion. The now fatherless child looked on as his home terra was slowly destroyed. His house was the first to be hit, destroyed in a second by a blast from a cruiser. When the town had been flattened, the force left as quickly as they had come. Aerrow jumped out of the tree and came over to where the spot on the ground where has father had stood. There was a couple of burn marks on the ground, some spattered , and a torn patch of clothing. He rubbed the patch. On it was part of the squadron's logo, burned from the blast. He set than down and looked around the area for anything else. Amongst the grass were his father's two energy swords, in better condition. He picked them up, deciding to keep them as something he could remember his father by. After thinking about what happened, a sense of grief that no child of his age should have to feel fell over him. Even though he was only 6, he now understood what had happened, and vowed he would spend the rest of his life doing whatever he could to defeat the Cyclonians. The town would slowly rebuild, but not when Aerrow was there.

End of Flashback

At tear rolled down the face of the sky knight. Just then, Finn burst through the door, laughing about a joke Junko had told him. The leader turned to face Finn, tears still in his eyes. Their eyes met, and Finn stopped right in his tracks, a look of concern and rarely seen sympathy on his face. Aerrow set the picture down on his nightstand, then looked at Finn with an expression that conveyed the message of grief between the two.

Nobody knew it, but Finn really did have a sympathetic side. He had been told what had happened before during story night on the condor, and felt for Aerrow. Knowing what his leader had been through, he walked over and placed his hand on his friend's strong shoulder. Looking around the room for something to Cheer Aerrow up, he gaze fell upon one of the walls.

"See that?" Finn asked, pointing to the gigantic metallic Storm Hawks insignia welded to the wall.

Aerrow would sometimes look at it for courage or motivation before a battle. Stork, in his free time, would sometimes do projects, and that was what he had picked for his first one. It was not his best work, but I showed that the merb really did care. The sky knight's attention was soon drawn to that spot.

"That's proof that we're doing something to defeat the Cyclonians. That's proof that we're honoring your vows," the sharp shooter testified, his voice smooth like glass.

Never before had the sky knight felt such a deep connection to a crudely assembled piece of metal.

"Thanks Finn, I needed that big time."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Finn answered, very upbeat.

The two teens shared a mutual smile.

"So, you ready to move in," Aerrow asked, recovered from his minor episode.

"Oh Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, then lets do it"

END OF CHAPTER

Hey, Kudos to my reviewers. You're the wind under my fingers. Thanks again.

- Icy Rage -


	3. Moved In

Author's note: There will be a some M rated stuff (no slash, not yet) in this chapter. So yeah, I'm giving a little far warning. Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC in this chapter. Also, I'm sorry this chapter took so long; I've been very busy with school lately.

Finn already had everything he was taking to his new accommodations ready to go. As moderately small as the pile was, everything there was necessary, according to the blonde. Everything was in just one box, with his pillow on top of that. Being that the box was big, it was quite heavy as one could expect, and took two people to lift. After doing a quick run thought to make sure he had everything, he called the red head in to help him move it. There was an unusual amount of huffing and puffing coming from Aerrow, to the surprise of the crack shot. Even though the duration of the trip was short, it still took what seemed to Aerrow a monumental amount of effort by the time they arrived and hoisted the box to the top bunk. After setting it down they slid it to one end of the bed, and the two found themselves sitting around the box.

"Good gosh Finn, what the heck is in this box," Aerrow asked, more curious than he usually was.

"Just a select few books from my library," Finn answered, slightly amused.

"A select few?!"

Aerrow looked down into the box he was holding. Maybe Finn was right. There really were only a few books in there. Am I getting weaker? Appalled by the though, he shook it off as subtlety as he could. Now there was the matter of what these books were. Soon enough, curiosity got the better of the red-head, and he was about to open up the top of the box when he decided it would be best to ask the owner of the books himself, and he did as such.

"Hey Finn."

"Yeah Aerrow?"

"What exactly are these books?"

Finn wasn't completely sure how to answer that question. He wanted to honest with Aerrow, yet at the same time he didn't want to look like a weirdo. Most 14 and 15 year olds don't read books like the ones he did. Acting upon a quick idea, he decided to make his friend find out for himself.

"If you're so curious, find out for yourself," was the blonde's only response.

Aerrow was about to make a comeback, but knew that he couldn't win. He opened up the top, leaned over the side of the box, and looked inside to its contents. Most of the few books contained the word "Cool" somewhere in the title, if not "Fun" as well. The cover graphics were really what stuck out. They portrayed people having fun doing various things pertaining to the contents of the books. Then the red-head came across a book titled "How to have fun as an adult". The cover graphic created a lump in his throat, a wide-eyed look on his face, and a growing bulge in his pants. It also brought back a childhood memory. He was about to recall the events of that day, when a timely comment from Finn broke him out of his trance.

"Let me guess: How to have fun as an adult?" The sharpshooter asked, confident that was the book Aerrow had found.

"How did you know?" Aerrow inquired, curious as to how his friend knew.

"I did the same thing when I first looked at the book. I smiled instead of going wide

eyed, although everything else was the same."

Aerrow wasn't exactly surprised by that response. Finn always did have an interest in girls, even at a young age. He remembered when they were flying over a beach terra the first day the squadron had been together. The blonde spent the entire time they were over the terra staring out the windows and gawking at the . After that day, everyone aboard the Condor knew of that one specific interest.

"Finn, How much of this book have your read," the taller of the two asked, curious and a little shocked by his wingman's choice of literature.

"The whole thing, cover to cover, three times," was his reply, with a smirk.

The sky knight was surprised by that response either. Ever night it seemed, he could hear the turning of pages and an occasional laugh through the air ducts that canvassed the ship. He hadn't been sure who was reading or what the book was that was being read, but he did know that whoever it was really enjoyed that book. Now he knew who it was, but he was still slightly creped out by whole thing. Aerrow seemed to stare off into space, thinking about the endless possibilities. He probably would have continued on like this forever, if not for a timely question from the other person in the room.

"Aerrow, what in the vast mind of yours could you possibly be thinking about at a time like this," Finn asked.

That question blasted through the air like a missile, its target locked on Aerrow. It struck like a missile too, because the second the redhead heard that, he was jolted from his thoughts rather violently.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Aerrow responded, quickly and harshly, before leaving the room, leaving Finn sitting on the bed to think.

The blonde knew that something was up, but didn't want to make his leader have to say anything that would make him feel uncomfortable. In fact, he wanted to make his leader feel as comfortable as possible, and not just because he was being a friend. Ever since he had met the teenager, it seemed, there was always something special he felt toward the team leader. He could never figure out what it was, though. Whenever Aerrow was around, the sharpshooter always wanted to soak up a much of his presence as possible. Whenever Aerrow spoke to him, he always wanted to hear more. Whenever he felt Aerrow's warm touch, he would loose all sense anywhere else on his body.

"Could I really like Aerrow more than a friend," Finn mulled over, before coming to the conclusion that he did.

That brought up another problem in his mind. How would he tell his leader of his feelings toward him? He couldn't just go out in front of everybody and express his true feelings. What would they think of him if he did that? How could he tell Aerrow? After pondering this for a few more moments, he decided that if and when the opportunity presented itself, he would make his emotions known.

END OF CHAPTER

Wow, that last chapter stank like foot cheese. Oh well, it's late, I'm tired, and my 4 day weekend is ¾ over.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.


	4. Nightime on the Condor

Author's Note:

I'm doing this story on a school computer, which has cyber-sitter 2k installed on it. If you bring up a chapter to check/preview on the submission page, any words found offensive by the program (even anime is on that list) are deleted, and if you are reading a story these words are blanked out. So, if you see weird blanks in sentences about the size of a word in this story, use your imagination.

Finn had consumed himself with though for a good half-hour, a mental tug-of-war going on in his head between what was right and was he desired. He knew that it wasn't right to love another guy, but he liked Aerrow in a way he simply couldn't resist. These tug-of-wars were mentally tiring, and Finn soon found himself with another desire: sleep. It seemed very weird to the blonde to go to the sleep during the day, but his own mental battles took much, and the blonde soon found himself walking to the bed side of the room.

After shutting the blinds via a switch next to the bunk, he began his ascent up the later. Once at the top he settled down and reached over into the box next to him, his hand grabbing around inside as he looked for something that he would enjoy before he went to sleep. When he felt what seemed to be a book of the right thickness, he pulled it out and looked at.

"Love of All Types. There's a book I haven't read in a while." Finn though to himself, before opening up to the page he had left off on months ago.

Soon he was deeply enveloped in the book, almost oblivious to what was going on outside of the page he was on. It was only when he stopped to turn the page that he noticed some warmth near his right foot. He flipped down the book to find Radarr sleeping there. Even after his last incident on the top bunk, he had still come up there to sleep, even though Finn was already there. After looking at the furry animal, the blonde decided he would do the same, a laid his head down to sleep. It was not long before he was snoring softly.

Elsewhere on the ship, everything was progressing as it should, Piper working on plans for their latest mission, Stork flying, and the remaining two guys repairing a little damage from their last battle. At first, Aerrow had wondered where Finn was, as they needed his help lifting something, but that could wait, so Aerrow and Junko had gone off to complete some other two person jobs. This was the typical monotony on the ship, which continued for the duration of the day. Finally, Stork landed the ship, and the remaining crew went to their rooms.

As sky knight slowly made his way back to his room, he rubbed his arm, sore from the work he had done today. His hand reached for the handle when he heard a faint rustle coming from inside his room. Fearing that one of his enemies could have snuck into his room, he drew his twin energy swords and paused to breath deeply for a second.

Kicking the door open, he burst into the room, and poised himself for a battle to the death. He was met with a soft Snoring, and Finn lying on his top bunk, hand hanging over the side. Aerrow slumped a little, sighed, and placed his blades on the counter, then prepared for bed, undressing to only his pants. After doing such, he slipped into bed, before slowly drifting off into a much needed deep sleep.

Several hours passed, marked by the hands of the clock on the bedside table. Finn, having gone to sleep almost 9 hours earlier, was now drifting into lighter and lighter stages of sleep, before finally opening his eyes. He was greeted by the darkness and the cool air that surrounded him. Normally, he liked the darkness, but tonight there was an eerie noise that was flowing unhampered through the open door. Grumbling to himself for not closing it when he had come in, he climbed down and walked over the door. He peered out of it, and looked both ways down the corridor.

There was a slow wind flowing through the ship, swirling through every crevice, before leaving as fast as it came. Finn closed the door, latched it, and returned to the room, now silent. He climbed back up and pulled the blanket back over himself. The crackshot was about to go back to sleep when another noise, much closer this time, once again filled the room. This time the noise was snoring, coming from none other then the Storm Hawks leader, moving slightly in his dream. The blonde sat up once again and looked down below, and saw Aerrow sleeping without a blanket. Finn took a moment to admire his teammate, with his toned muscles and tan skin. Aerrow shifted slightly before becoming still once again. Finn laid back down before closing his eyes to think.

One bunk below, Aerrow was in the middle of a dream. He had recalled a few childhood memories earlier in the day, and was now reliving one of them in a dream.

Aerrow's Dream:

It was only two weeks earlier, in the same place where the future sky-knight's dad had been taken, where Cyclonia had come and gone, leaving a wasteland. Now though, there was peace. Down the street of the super sized neighborhood of Atmosia, in an all too familiar house, all was quiet, or that was so it seemed, from the outside.

Aerrow was in his bedroom, surrounded by few toys, a book or two, and largely blank walls. On one of those walls, a large clock hung, ticking away the seconds. The young boy was not able to sleep, after what he happened earlier. He had participated in a fight earlier with another kid a school, and now, had several new cuts on his arm.

Down the hallway, his father was in the living room, talking with someone through the speakerphone. Back in his bedroom, the redhead could hear their conversation. He got up and left his room, stopping right before the living room. He could not necessarily make sense of what they were saying, other than they had said his name several times. After

listening to them talk for about 10 minutes, he was about to return to his own room, when their two began to end the conversation. After several final remarks, there was a noise that sounded like a kiss that came though the phone. His father said "Love you too," before hanging up.

Now that his wife had been gone for several years now, his father had been dating some new women. Aerrow left, curious about the kissing noise on the phone, and why people did that. He had asked his father about it, but he had gotten the "I'll tell you when you are older" response.

After leaving the wall outside the living room, the child retuned to his bedroom, still unable to sleep, still wondering about that mysterious noise on the phone, and what it meant.

End of Dream

In the real world however, Aerrow was no longer asleep, having been awoken by another weird noise on the ship. He still remembered the last moments of his dream. He remembered about his wondering, and picked up his thought process there. Aerrow had seen other people do the exact same thing over and over again, and yet he still didn't have the nerve to ask anybody on the ship what is was. Unfortunately for the redhead, his father had been captured before his son was old enough to get "the talk," so many of the things Aerrow should have known he never found out about.

The leader stirred, and the noise made by that aroused the curiosity of Finn, who once again leaned over the side of the bunk. He saw Aerrow starling blankly at the wall, seemingly in deep thought. Finn decided to see what was keeping Aerrow up.

"Aerrow, what are you thinking about?" The blonde questioned, almost in a whisper in order not to disturb anybody in the other quarters.

"Just a few things from my childhood."

"What kind of things from your childhood?" Finn pressed on, curiosity even more aroused by his first answer.

"Oh, just a few moments I had, and some questions left unanswered from my childhood."

Finn was now hanging over the side of the bunk, upside down, eye to eye with Aerrow.

"What kinds of questions?" the blonde carried on.

"Okay here's one: What exactly do two people do when they love each other?"

There was a sparkle that filled Finn's eyes.

END OF CHAPTER

If that's not a good setup for my next chapter, I don't know what is.

Anyways, midnight Friday night on a couch downstairs with no interruptions and no homework: writer's paradise.

Also, if any of you are curious, I never do any preplanning for any of my chapters. Whatever comes out of my mind I write, and that's what forms the story.

I may not have that many reviews at the moment, but that's okay. Every review is important to a writer, so I commend everyone who has taken their time to review my work of literacy.


	5. Intimite Interuption

That question stopped Finn right there. He had been looking for the opportunity…Could this be it? Finn wanted to show Aerrow like he had never wanted to before, to finally get out all those bent up emotions inside of him, yet he knew that he shouldn't rush this. He didn't want to shock his teammate with something like this. He needed something he could use to lead into this, and something to stall the other.

"What about the book," Finn though to himself, before leaning up to fetch it.

After a little rustling, he reappeared, holding the same book that had evoked such a reaction in Aerrow earlier.

"Here, I want you to read this entire book" Finn said with a yawn, before leaning back up again.

"But what if I don't understand what's in it" the sky knight asked, unsure about reading such material.

"Then use the illustrations," the blonde said with a yawn, before leaning back up one more time to try to go to sleep.

Opening up to the first page of the book, the teen began to look through the chapter listings, curious as to what he would be reading. When he had been handed the book, he was pretty tired, but now he was getting more awake with every page he read through. Finally, he came to a page titled "Unit 3: Love, Marriage, and the Family." This is where the book started to be really interesting.

A lot of the content was foreign to him, kind of like a 2nd grader reading a seventh grade biology book, and sometimes hard to understand, but slowly, one by one, his questions were beginning to be answered. Every so often, there was an "oh" or an "ah" or a gentle nod of the head, and he advanced through the material.

Finally, after finishing the last sentence of chapter 23, the redhead closed the book, with some newfound understanding, but still not having his question completely answered. He had learned a lot from the book, but also knew that he could have any specifics clarified by his teammate.

He climbed up the ladder to return the book, but not without awaking Finn, who didn't seem to upset to been awoken by Aerrow

"So, was you question answered?" the crack shot asked, more awake.

"I'm still a little unsure"

"Then let me show you."

Aerrow had a cool, calm look on his face, but when he realized what was going to happen, that changed. Finn quickly leaned over, and before the other could pull back, the blonde locked their lips together. Once I had started, Aerrow no longer resisted. He had never felt anything like this before. The two continued for what felt like an eternity for both of them, and neither wanted to it to end. Finally it did, Finn being the one to pull out first.

"That…was…amazing" was all that Aerrow could get out.

"Should we continue," Finn asked, also still under the influence of the kiss.

All Aerrow could do now was nod.

Finn proceeded to gently tackle Aerrow back down onto the bed, brining his hands under the other to slowly massage him on his back. All Finn could get out of Aerrow was a couple of low noises, but that was all that he needed, and continued on.

The blonde slowly ran his hands over the other teen's sides and chest, feeling out everything. He slowly worked his way down, eventually coming to waist level, and then very slowly began to proceed lower.

"Finn???" the sky knight tried to ask, seeing as to where his teammate was going.

He got no response.

It was beginning to become apparent that both of them were almost completely aroused, since they were only wearing their night clothes, and everything down below was well outlined, especially on Aerrow. Finn began to rub and massage the area, stirring up more groans and low noises. Finally he went up a little bit, and started to pull the shirt off of his leader, revealing the upper half of a well-toned body, with a full set of abs, and well defined lines.

"Looks like Junko isn't the only one who's been working out," the crack shot admiringly said.

After a slight break, Finn then proceeded to move down to the waistband of the boxers, and started to pull down ever so slowly, eyes glowing. Then, in one fast motion, he pulled them off, revealing everything, and removing Aerrow's last layer of protection. The same earlier sparkle filled Finn's eyes as he moved down towards that area. He began to repeat the same earlier rubbing, but it was now on bare skin, and made for a more intense emotion, judging from the increase in noise and movement.

Finn began to speed up, but froze when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Finn? Aerrow? where are you guys?" Piper was calling out.

Aerrow didn't realize that it had taken almost all of the night to read the book, and it was now morning. The footsteps slowed down and then stopped outside the door, which thankfully was locked.

"Hide" Aerrow managed to squeeze out, petrified with fear.

"Where?"

"The closet"

Finn quickly scrambled down the ladder and half ran half dived into the closet, closing and locking the door behind him, leaving a now nude Aerrow lying on the upper bunk.

"Aerrow, are you in there?" Piper called through the door.

"Yeah"

"Have you seen Finn this morning?"

"No. but I'll be out in a moment"

The team leader walked over to the closet, and upon opening the door, Finn fell out. He had been leaning on the door with his ear on it, and wasn't expecting the door to open this soon. He was now lying on his back at Aerrow's feet.

"Nice view from down here," Finn commented, looking up.

Aerrow just smiled.

End of Chapter and End of Story

Well, there it is, my first attempt at a work of fanfiction.

Thanks once more to all my readers and reviewers.

Hopefully this won't be the last story I write, but unless I get run over by another idea, it might be.


End file.
